silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Panem
' ' is the ninth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: All-Stars Next: Survivor: Magic Islands Twists *'Theme:' The Hunger Games *Battle of the Genders *Tribe Switch Castaways Season Summary The season began in Panem, with eighteen contestants divided into two tribes based on their gender. The Female tribe consisted of Clove, Effie, Foxface, Glimmer, Johanna, Katniss, Prim, Rue and Wiress. The Male tribe was Beetee, Cato, Finnick, Gale, Haymitch, Peeta, Marvel, Snow and Thresh. On the female tribe two alliances formed: "Good" Alliance which consisted of Rue, Prim, Effie and Katniss. The "Careers" Alliance consisting of Johanna, Glimmer, Clove and Foxface. Wiress was the odd one out but as the alliances targeted each other, she was the swing vote. This resulted in the Careers swaying Wiress to side with them and vote out Rue. The following Tribal resulted in The Careers having the majority and voting out Prim, telling Wiress to vote Katniss to prove her loyalty. Effie followed next after Katniss and Effie targeted each other trying to stay in the game. Effie was deemed annoying and weak. Meanwhile at the Male tribe, tensions rose between everybody as they targeted each other due to all the big personalities colliding. Ultimately the vote came down to Marvel, Thresh and Finnick. Marvel was voted out over the others since he had been trying to be the Alpha Male, which annoyed Finnick, Snow and Cato greatly. Beetee went home the following tribal after he was deemed too weak, despite putting forth his best efforts. Johanna had a huge argument with Glimmer after she didn’t work hard enough at challenges. Foxface saw this as a chance to get rid of a threat and manipulated the rest of the girls into voting against Johanna. Wiress however found out about this and voted against Foxface after trying to warn Johanna, who ignored her. Johanna was eliminated. A sudden tribe switch occurred, shaking the game. The new Female tribe had Cato, Clove, Foxface, Gale, Glimmer and Wiress. The new Male tribe had Finnick, Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, Snow and Thresh. After the swap, Katniss found herself in a safe position for once after her tribe managed to win Immunity. However at the New Female Tribe the people split off with Glimmer and Clove going against Gale after they found how he was similar to Katniss in annoyance, Wiress and Foxface going after each other, and Cato and Gale attempting to get rid of Glimmer after she tried flirting with both of them. At the re-vote, Clove, Foxface and Wiress chose to stick together, with Cato siding Gale. Gale was voted out. The following Tribal after another loss, the girls got in a fight after Wiress managed to prove how sneaky Foxface was. Meanwhile Cato chose to side with Foxface, trying to get rid of the Clove and Glimmer duo. Foxface went home as a result. The remaining ten merged into the Capitol tribe, named by Snow. The tribe was quickly split into three alliances. The Career Girls: Clove, Glimmer and Wiress, who wanted to get rid of Katniss. The men alliance: Finnick, Haymitch and Peeta, who went after Snow after he had been causing drama at the swapped tribe. The Game